


Love/Hate

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love to hate you<br/>Kink: dub con or semi-consensual, forbidden pleasure, bonus points for possible bondage scenarios</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate

He ties him down with the utmost care, tight enough that Michael can't break free but not so tight that if he pulls he'll hurt himself and presses a kiss to each wrist, each ankle. Michael is watching him with dark wary eyes and Henry has to smile. He runs a hand over Mike's cheek gently.

"It will be fine, I promise. Give yourself over to me." Michael opens his mouth and Henry holds a piece of black cloth up with a questioning raise of an eyebrow, they've used gags before. Michael licks his lips but stays silent, blocking the sarcastic words ready to spill out. The man is tied down on Henry's bed, arms and legs splayed out and secured to the bed posts, completely nude. 

"Beautiful," Henry murmurs and Michael blushes and looks away. He's still not used to this, them. He's not used to anything they do together and he doesn't like it when Henry talks to him in bed. Henry leans fully over his lover, pressing his own skin against Michael's, rocking his hips down into Michael's until the man's eyes slide shut and Henry can hear barely muffled moans coming out of the other man's mouth where he's biting his lip.

Henry quirks a smile and pulls away. He pushes his knees up under Michael's ass, tilting the other man. In this position Michael has no choice but to watch what he's going to do to him, has no choice but to accept the attention. He can't pull away, he can't try to touch and tease and distract his way out of feeling.

They've been sleeping together for weeks now, almost every night finds Michael in Henry's bed and almost every night finds Henry absolutely delighted in the way Michael throws himself into the pleasures of the flesh. It's only the last few times that Henry's noticed that Michael doesn't try to take anything for himself. Henry pleasures him, of this he's sure because he'd never let a lover leave his bed without fulfillment, but Michael's pleasure is forced and the one time Henry watched, Michael had closed his eyes and looked away during orgasm, hiding from himself. Hence the binding.

"By the time I'm finished with you, Michael, you're never going to come down from this." Michael's eyes show his fear but he doesn't move. The teeth worrying Michael's lip, keeping him silent, draw blood and with a hiss Henry dives right in taking Michael's mouth in a passionate kiss, tongue licking in along Michael's, teasing the roof of his mouth, entreating Michael's tongue to follow his. Henry shivers over Michael and presses closer, the small amount of blood mingling in their mouths with their tongues. He pulls away to leave little kisses along Michael's jaw, and down his throat. Michael swallows hard and tenses. Henry waits, lips hovering over Michael's jugular for minutes before Michael tilts his head to the side, offering himself up for Henry. 

Henry rewards him with a gentle kiss, normally by the time he pays any attention to that area of Michael's body the other man is so driven with lust that he doesn't think to resist. This isn't about driving Michael mad with lust, well it is, but this is about making Michael admit he wants it. Henry's lips trail a fiery path down Michael's chest to one of his nipples. The other man hisses in a breath when Henry lets his fangs graze the sensitive flesh. He's going to drive the uncertainty  
out of Michael.

He reaches for the bottle of oil by the bedside and uncaps it, tongue curling around Michael's nipple, distracting him so that when the first finger nudges at Michael's entrance and slips in, it's a complete surprise. Henry hums appreciatively at the tightness around his finger, Michael is doing his best to stay relaxed for him the way he always does and Henry pushes his finger in and out a couple of times before he slips the next one in. Michael makes a pained sound over two fingers and Henry's free hand slides to rub gently at his stomach muscles.

"Easy love," he murmurs and Michael's eyes widen. Henry feels a grin split his face and he laughs lightly. "You didn't think this was just for fun, did you?" He asks and at Michael's wide eyed nod he laughs again and leans down, lips just over Michael's own. "I'm keeping you forever, Michael," he says and catches the other man's lips, capturing his shocked cry as he crooks his fingers inside of Michael and finds his prostate.

/end


End file.
